


橙子酱/成将|爱意几许（车）

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: “我喜欢你，没有别的，只喜欢你。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 4





	橙子酱/成将|爱意几许（车）

自鼻尖落下细密的湿吻，将太郎伸手勾住郑成灿的脖颈，微微仰起头，迎上那人柔软的唇。  
或许被郑成灿身上若有若无的白檀木香气吸引，是将太郎先主动分开双唇来迎接他的，粗糙的舌面相互摩擦，口中漾起的不止湿润的暖意，还有几分炸鸡的诱惑。  
郑成灿不满足于只品尝将太郎的滋味，又悄然将双眼张开一缝，目光贪婪地扫过他颤抖的眼睫，恰好对上那人清亮的眸子。  
嘿，抓个正着。  
将太郎虽然秉持着接吻不能睁眼的原则，却又总是在以为郑成灿毫不知情的情况下偷看他，并且随着时间的推移变得愈发大胆。  
充满好奇和欢喜的双眼迅速被慌乱填满，原本在口中交缠着的软舌也失了力气一般，无助地任由郑成灿摆弄。  
将太郎索性一闭眼睛，用力搂紧了爱人就往床上倒。不止上下起伏的胸腔，就连郑成灿胯下的炽热都能感受得一清二楚。  
唇舌交缠间一片旖旎，略显生涩的吻技隐藏在牙齿偶尔的磕碰声中，却难掩单纯而热烈的爱意。  
郑成灿抱着将太郎翻了个身，换成他压在自己身上，手也情不自禁地潜入那人上衣中四处点火，所及之处无一不袭上潮红的温度。  
柑橘香裹挟着微乎其微的汗味慢慢从呼吸中抽离，将太郎终于支起身子，跪坐在郑成灿双腿间轻轻地喘着气。  
嘴角流下的涎液被郑成灿伸手拭去，将太郎抱着爱人的大手亲了又亲，笑得温软：“成灿呐，我们..做吧？”  
他身上只松松垮垮地挂了件郑成灿的棉白T恤，此刻随着动作被汗黏在身上，漫不经心地勾勒出流畅的腰线和腿间欲望的弧度。  
郑成灿勾勾手，示意将太郎凑过来，伸手揉了揉他那一头乱翘的软发，身下硬挺的男根被那人柔软的臀肉蹭得又大了一圈。  
将太郎只听见耳边一声低哑的“好”，分不清是谁先动的手，不过片刻，两人身上碍事的衣物就全都被胡乱地扔在地上。  
粘稠的润滑液裹着双指挤开后庭的褶皱，让本就湿润的穴口随着手上入侵的动作断断续续流出些许透明液体。  
“呜..成灿..进来..”将太郎强忍着异物侵入的不适感，微微张开双腿，朝郑成灿小声地呜咽，身上那人却只含着口中的乳粒含糊道：  
“现在还不行，得先把哥伺候舒服了再说。”说完又不轻不重地咬了口将太郎的乳首，在齿间慢条斯理地厮磨着。  
将太郎向下摸索到郑成灿压在床上的大手，带着他攀上另一边红肿的乳尖不断揉捏，才得以纾解那又痒又涨的空虚感。那人还时不时坏心眼地一按，激得将太郎不住地喘息。  
身下新埋进去的手指被后庭努力地往里吞咽着，就连郑成灿来不及没入的指根也已泛起光亮的水泽。  
“哥，放松点，我要进来了。”看那人的小穴在润滑液的作用下变得又湿又软，轻轻吮吸着他的手指，看样子应该是扩张得差不多了，郑成灿抽出手指，抬起将太郎的一条腿搭在腰间。  
但当他望见那人紧紧压在眼前的手腕时却犹豫了下，随后轻轻拍了拍他的臀侧，柔声安慰道：“乖，这回做好润滑了，不会很疼的。”  
将太郎胡乱地哼唧了几下，算是答应他，原本有些僵硬的身子也慢慢放软了下来。  
龟头才刚刚埋进小穴，身下就传来“嘶”的一声，将太郎犹带哭腔的安抚也紧随其后：“没事..我没事..你继续..”  
忽而身子一重，下一秒便被一个温暖的怀抱压在床上，郑成灿吻去将太郎脸上咸湿的热泪：“哥觉得痛的话，就咬我吧。”  
将太郎本能地点点头，又使劲摇摇头，他并没有按郑成灿说的做，只是咬紧了自己的下唇，扭过头让泪水滑进鬓角。  
粗大的柱体顶开湿热的肠壁，随着郑成灿的慢慢深入，甬道内分泌的淫水也越来越多，即使将太郎夹得很紧，郑成灿也几乎感觉不到什么阻力。  
真枪实弹的确不是单单几根手指能比的，轻微撕裂的穴口火辣辣的疼，里面也涨得难受，将太郎忍不住张口泄出些断断续续的嘤咛。  
原本杵在体内的物什开始缓慢地摩擦着四周裹着的软肉，将太郎覆在郑成灿背上的手紧了又紧，留下泛红的指印。  
郑成灿捉住那人红肿的双唇，并没有武断地侵入其中，只在唇瓣表面笨拙地又舔又啃，用最原始的方式安抚着失控的爱人，印上自己晶莹的唾液。  
抽插带来的酥麻快感慢慢没过了原先撕裂的痛，以小穴为辐射点，迅速蔓延了全身。  
“我会让哥很爽的。”郑成灿抚过将太郎沾湿的鬓发，凑在他耳边轻声道，同时加快了顶弄的速度。  
也不知将太郎听进去了没有，只见他搂紧了郑成灿，胡乱地又吻又蹭，软声求他快一点，声音还带着颤意。  
郑成灿一边大力抽插着，一边找到身下人突起的锁骨轻轻啃咬，被汗液和泪水浸湿的皮肤弥漫出咸味，跟从那人呼吸的起伏在他口中四处躲藏。  
从身下的交合处传来淫靡的黏腻水声，将太郎被弄得失了力气，泪眼朦胧地望着身上的爱人，无意识地分开双唇，但除了断断续续的呻吟，也说不出一句连贯的话。  
郑成灿此时却选择缓缓停下了抽插的动作，又将男根稍稍拔出了些，从穴口带出不少粘稠的骚水。  
似乎是害怕突如其来的空虚感，将太郎下意识地收紧了小穴，口中发出不满的呜咽，像只苦受发情期折磨的小兽。  
郑成灿揉了揉那人柔软的臀瓣，说了声乖，又跟从自己的肌肉记忆，对准那人的敏感处，时轻时重地顶弄着，龟头擦过湿热的肉壁，一次撞得比一次深。  
欲望被满足的快乐化作生理泪水，从将太郎湿润泛红的眼角滑下，和汗液交融在一起，沾湿了他烫得潮红的皮肤，他只感觉自己身体的每个细胞都在贪恋着与爱人每次的亲密接触——  
他的爱人，亲手将他关进欲望的囚笼，赋予他凌迟般的酷刑，但此刻却带着他攀上高潮，从此快感的天堂中有了他们的姓名。  
“好喜欢哥啊。”郑成灿把头埋在将太郎的肩窝里来回地蹭，把呼出的湿润热气喷上那人的皮肤，仿若一只撒娇求欢的大型犬。  
尽管如此，他依旧在不断地研磨着将太郎的敏感点，一手还弥留在那人的乳粒上不轻不重地揉搓，像是在试探他的极限。  
“呜嗯..我也喜欢..嗯喜欢成灿..”将太郎收紧双臂，试图回抱住他，却全然使不上力气，只能哭着呜咽道：“抱我..成灿..抱抱我..”一句话打了好几个奶嗝。  
郑成灿摸索到将太郎骨节分明的手，与其十指相扣，又沿着爱人流畅的脖颈线条一路舔吻向上，最终欺上那人绵软的双唇。  
唇舌交缠间，身下的穴口一阵收缩，小腹被一股黏腻的热流打湿，郑成灿笑着凑过去掀开将太郎汗湿的刘海，在那人额头上印下一个轻吻，喘息未定：“看吧，我就说，我会让哥很爽的。”声音还带着情欲的喑哑。  
将太郎侧过头喘了会儿，终于恢复了些体力，才捧起那人的脸又亲又蹭，一双下垂小狗眼泛着晶亮的水泽：“那..我们继续？我帮你弄出来，好不好？”  
郑成灿没说话，只是用自己原始的欲望给予了那人渴望的回应，使得将太郎原本由于射精而骤然绞紧的肠壁慢慢放弃了抵抗，开始笨拙地迎合起爱人的抽插。  
即使已经出了一波精，但将太郎身下的挺立在情欲的支撑下一直没疲软过，顶端带着湿润的水泽，轻轻擦过郑成灿的小腹，像是在无声的挑逗。  
身体逐渐升高的温度烧毁了将太郎最后残存的理智，一开始下身的涨痛与酸麻荡然无存，仿佛根本没出现过，只剩下把他完全淹没的快感，让他不由自主地想要获得更多。  
“嗯啊..好爽，老公好棒..”将太郎已然口不择言，只会诚实地吐出脑海中溢满的爱欲，带着颤抖哭腔的呻吟仿佛一剂催情药，使得郑成灿抽插的动作也越来越快。  
无力地抓着床单的手狠狠一颤，将太郎还是比爱人先泄了出来，澄清的液体沿着身体线条淌到床上，和原先快要干涸的白浊混合在一起，把才刚换不久的床单弄得一塌糊涂。  
耳边传来郑成灿一声压抑的低喘，将太郎只感觉甬道深处忽而一热，粘稠的精液便带着淫靡的水声，随着两人的动作从身下湿软的穴口慢慢溢出。  
郑成灿则侧身躺下，把气喘吁吁的爱人紧紧箍在怀里，指腹磨擦过红肿的下唇，又用鼻尖轻蹭那人柔软的发旋，呢喃道：“真的好喜欢你。”  
“啊..我，我也是。”将太郎把羞红未褪的脸埋在那人的肩窝里，也小声回应着他，却隐藏不住软糯语调中溢满的爱意。


End file.
